1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of the working gap of a crushing machine having a housing in which is disposed a hammer crusher rotor via a horizontally disposed shaft. The working gap is disposed between the striking circle described by the hammers of the rotor as the latter rotates, and the bottom, trough-like inner housing surface that faces the rotor. The housing has an outlet for material that has been reduced in size, with this outlet extending tangential relative to the rotor. The housing also has an inlet that is provided with an anvil, and extends approximately radially relative to the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A crushing machine of the aforementioned general type is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 17 437 -Linnerz published Dec. 11, 1981. With such machines, which are predominantly utilized for reducing the size of metallic scrap, non-metallic material, or a mixture of the two, the working gap, which is disposed between the striking circle of the rotor striking hammers and the bottom, inner housing surface that faces the rotor, and which starts at an anvil on the inlet side, has a uniform height over its entire length when viewed in the direction of rotation of the rotor. There occurs, especially when the striking hammers or the anvil at the inlet side is worn, that from the material which is to be reduced in size larger pieces of material are knocked off, become wedged in the working gap, and block the passage, so that material which follows accumulates at this location in the bottom, trough-shaped housing section, where it gradually builds up and fills the working gap. The forces which act upon the surface of the rotor as a result of the material trapped in the working gap cause great wear not only at the surface of the rotor but also at the rotor support.
An object of the present invention, with a crushing machine on the aforementioned general type, is to provide the working gap between the surface of the rotor and the trough-shaped inner surface of the housing with such a configuration that wedging of material which is to be reduced in size, and the wear caused thereby, are avoided.